young love
by siobhaan
Summary: what happens when hermione's youth potion is accedentaly spilt on Professor Snape and he becomes an 18 year old boy? will he change for the better... will her find love? HGSS, rated M for later chapters. Rand R its my first story so please bear with me.
1. a night stroll

Chapter One

The halls of the castle weer quieter then Hermione had ever heard them. It was Saturday night, well actually Sunday morning to be technical and she was doing her rounds, a duty which was demanded of her position of being head girl. Not that she currently needed to be out and about, rounds for head girl and boy plus regular teachers were only needed right at curfew..Filtch and Mrs. Noirs took care of the later part of the night, but it was not unheard of nor frowned up on if someone wanted to make extra sure...and this night she was using that as her excuse..of course it was a lie. She had not really cared what happened around that castle at 2am and usually would not leave the comfort of her own bed to walk the dark halls...but she could not sleep.

Ron and Harry would remark that her insomnia was due to her anxiety of NEWTS, and usually her anxiety was caused my this but not tonight. Tonight was different..she didn't know why she just could n't sleep.. She was not one for even taking Tylenol let alone anything to cause her to sleep..she had tried reading..but that just sparked her interest.. She tried sleeping at the foot of her bed, on the floor, on various chairs and couches in the common room, she even tried on the window sil but nothing worked. She decided that she should do for a walk.

"Yes" she said to her self as she exited the portal door, "this will do the trick"

She first headed to the astronomy tower..there she tried to sleep out in the fresh air but she just became cold..then she headed for the library but that only made her want to go in and read...she thought of going to Hargid's for she remembered his light was on in his house when she looked out in the astronomy tower..she made a bolt to the front doors but then realized that Filtch would have locked them..she tried to lift it but realized it was stuck with magic..she reached inside her hoodie for her wand and realized that she had forgotten it. Swearing she turned and started walking towards the dungeons..she walked aimlessly down the stairs..and took the right corridor when she came to the intersection.

She continued to walk aimlessly not looking up when she felt her self being bumping into something and falling on the ground..she heard someone else fall and both of them muttered the same swear word before looking up and seeing who it was.


	2. snapes first love

Disclaimer: I DON"T OWN THIS..unfortunetly

Chapter 2

Severus Snape couldn't sleep..he usually couldn't. He had tried many things charms and spells but he never liked the was he felt the morning after. He tried warm milk, warm alcohol everything, even muggle sleep medication. The only thing that ever could make him fall asleep was a good long walk...so he went for one...not since his days as a death eater could he sleep..the anxiety that pulsed threw his veins was enough to keep anyone up for the rest of their lives. Snape got out of bed after being in it for 20 minutes..he pulled on his robes and picked up his wand and exited his bedroom..he entered his library, the house elves had came and left in the 20 minutes that he was in bed for they had cleaned up the glass that once held red wine and put fresh wood into his fire. He exited his library and headed down that hall. He sighed.. He was lonely...not in the sense that he needed constant companionship or company he just wished someone could understand him..why he did what he did, why he loved what he loved..his heart had harden over the years...first due to James Potter and his entourage, then from being a death eater..he never could share his live with anyone..not that many people had wanted to share it with theirs. There had been someone once, a Ranveclaw in his seventh year...she the smartest person he had ever meant..next to miss Granger but he would never admit that. Her name was Bridget, she came over from Ireland to study at Hogwarts, she had hair like Miss Granger's, he thought to him self, but it was red like the sun's fire. She had came from a long line of witches and wizards going back to the Druids priest of her native land. She had eyes as green as a forest and sung like a bird. They never spoken to one another until their first day in seventh year.. He had bumped into her causing him to drop his books and spill his ink..most people laughed..yes even James potter was there...but she didn't she apologised and helped him pick up his books and did a cleaning charm for the ink..she smiled at him and apologised again then headed off with her friends. It was the first time in his life that he was left breathless. His head spun for a week after that. One night before curfew he went up to the astronomy town to be alone...but he wasn't she was there. He didn't go up to her, he thought that she was just being nice..

"How could a girl that beautiful ever like me" he reminisced. But she saw him and came over.

"Hi, I'm Bridget I don't know your name, may I ask what it is "

he remembered looking dumbfounded at her unable to speak for a few moments because his mouth went so dry.

"Umm.umm.."

"Umm? What kinda name is that?" she said jokingly

'It's Severus.."

" YOUR SEVERUS SNAPE? OH I've heard so much about you..how your good at potions and how you knew more in your first year then most seventh years!"

Severus could remember how hot his face felt...it was the first time he was ever complemented by a fellow student..he didn't know what to say.

He went up to the austromancy towner every night after that...hoping to see her but was secretly relieved when she wasn't there..it took 2 weeks for her to arrive agin..that night he would never forget...

Unfortunately Snape's train of thought was ended by bumping into someone...it was, as he found out..Miss Granger...

Hermione sat on the sound in the silence that followed her bumping. The other person didn't seem to move either..it sounded like Snape, she was sure of it but why was he not telling her off

"Who's there" said the silky voice..she never noticed how soft it really sounded with out having the burning stare of the eyes that belonged to the same man.

"It's me..Hermione Professor"

"Ah Miss Granger, what are you doing out this late at night?"

She heard him ruffle to get up

"Lumos" he said

he looked down at her for what seemed like forever even though it was just a moment. He reached out her hand to help her...she took it grudgingly..she never trusted him.

" unable to sleep professor"

"Really? And why didn't you cast a sleeping charm or take a sleeping potion..I'm sure you know one." he said with a sneer. Snape had always resented that she was as smart as he was...because she was muggle born..he always wished that he wasn't in charge of Slytherin so that he could guide her to higher leaning but he had to keep his students in fear of him.

" I do know some professor," she said not meeting his eyes..she new never to look him in the eyes " but I don't like to do that...I prefer natural sleep"

'Hmm" was all he could say

"I'm sorry I bummed into you professor," she moved slightly to the right to move past him he caught her eyes..and she looked into them for a moment and carried on..she heard down the corridor him saying the incantation to undo the light spell.


	3. the libraries

_HI EVERYONE! thanks for all the reviews!_

_Got the house to my self this week so hopefully I'll be able to get these chapters in...WOOOO... I got a new tattoo today...it's a Celtic knot..my fourth..I'm so happy tear_

Disclaimer: why must I write these? Oh well I don't own this, I never have and I never will...too bad for me

Chapter 3

The next morning Hermione woke up feeling groggy and tiered. She put on her slippers and walked into the bathroom with out lifting her head...she berley had her eyes open as she undressed and turned on the shower...she waited a moment until the water had come to the perfect temperature and entered the steaming chamber. She stood underneath the falling water for a long time, thinking about what happened the night before. She remembered not being able to sleep and walking around aimlessly.. She had met someone but she couldn't remember who it was. She took a glob of shampoo into her hand and began massaging it into her hair. She worked it into her hair when she came to the realization of who it was..

"OH SHIT" she swore, for now she remembered that it was Snape.

She didn't hate the potions professor as much as Harry or Ron did but he wasn't one of her favourite people. If he had been a little nicer she could have easily liked him.

" I just don't see why he is so bitter," she said to her self as she stepped out of the shower.

She looked at her self and sighed. She was very pretty but not what the boys would consider "hot". Her figure wasn't that big but nor was she skinny, her hair had calmed down since first year but still, in comparison to most it was puffy. She never approved of much makeup just the basics and she never dressed fashionable, usually she just wore jeans, tank top and hoody when she wasn't in her uniform.

She left the bathroom and entered the bedroom, the other girls were already up, so the room was completely empty. She changed into some muggle clothes and left the room.

When she entered the common room there were a few people about but non of them gave much notice to her, most of them felt she was a know it all, and besides from Harry, Ron, Nevil and Ginny she didn't really have any friends. Most people never said anything to her but upon occasion people would make sly remarks about her when they thought she couldn't hear or even sometimes when they didn't care.

Harry and Ron were still eating their breakfast when she entered the hall. She sat down beside them and began to pill on pancakes even though she wasn't that hungry.

"Vat append too wu?" Ron asked with a mouth full of bacon.

"What are you talking about Ron?" she said in confusion

Ron took a gulp of pumpkin juice and replied:

"What happened to you? You look terrible did you not sleep last night?"

"No I didn't sleep well last night...so I went for a walk"

"And when did you get in?" asked harry as he raised a piece of toast to his mouth

"Oh about 3am" she said sarcastically.

"WHAT?" screamed Ron, "even you don't have an excuse to be out that late."

"Well it seems that it's a fine excuse for some people" she said mostly to her self.

"What's that supposed to mean asked Ron.

"Oh nothing just that I ran into Snape and he felt that it was perfectly fine for me to be out that late."

"SNAPE LET YOU OFF!" exclaimed Harry, " I don't believe it"

"Well it's true now if you don't mind I'm hungry" she lied.

since it was Sunday and there were no classes many students were out in the grounds but Hermione was in the library. She had left Harry and Ron after breakfast for they wanted to talk Quidditch and she didn't. She had been looking in the restricted section, being Head Girl gave her that freedom. She had found an interesting book about potions that change the way one looks. Of course it contained things like the Polyjoice potion, one too make one older another to be skinnier or fatter and one to make one younger. She was curious about the youthful one. It was very complex and needed ingredient that would not normally be found in the common cobbered in potions classroom. She was sat down unconsciously on the ground between two rows of books. She didn't know how long she sat there but she read in a trance, until someone cleared their voice.

"Miss Granger, I find you last night sitting on the floor and again today are you making a habit out of this unseemly behaviour?" said the voice.

She looked up and looking down on her was Professor Snape.

" I am sorry professor," she said as she rose from the ground, he did not extend his hand this time. "However I am grateful you found me"

Severus was taken aback, it had been a while since anyone was happy to see him. "And why would that be Miss Granger?"

"Well you see sir; I have been reading this book and I came across an most interesting potion and I was wondering if you could explain"

Severus fought to contain a smile, but he managed it.

"Miss Granger, if you have a question about it, it must be highly above general academia levels that I am allowed to teach here."

"But sir I was thinking about doing it for my N.E.W.T.S. I thought that it would be impressive and I could continue my education abroad or some place" she said hopefully

"And what would you like to know exactly?" he asked

"Well sir I would like to know exactly why one must add root of yarrow why not the leaves for does not every part of the plat help and the leaves are so much easier to use?" she asked.

"Yes that is true" he said, "but the roots hold the most power and one does not want this potion full of yarrow leaves."

"I see...and why must it be begun at the waning moon why not the wax..won't it be better then on a waxing?"

" True I see your logic but one would want the gravitational pull of the waning moon to extract the powers of the herbs" he said. He took a step towards her. "Miss Granger would you care to follow me?"

"Why sir?" she asked

"Because, I have a book that you may find interesting." she stated as he turned.

She hesitated for a moment. "Why was he being nice to her lately, why was taking her to his chambers?" she asked her self. She hesitated, but drew a deep breath and followed. He took her down the steps to the dungeons and led her down the familiar hall that led to the potions class room, but he went passed it, turned left at the end of the hall. When she got there she found him waiting for her about a quarter of the way down the hall. He turned and whispered something into a statue. It jumped aside to reveal a door. She gasp, she had never even thought about where Snape may have lived before. He opened the door and lead her inside. She gasped again, for what she saw took her breath away.

She stood in a large living room who's walls were covered from ceiling to floor with books, even above the fire place there was books. On the mantel was a mix of books and photos, she didn't stop to see who's photo they contained for Snape spoke:

" I see you approve of my library."he said while he watched her drink in the room.

"Oh yes I love it," she said as she gleamed. It was like being in a library but more comfortable, it had over stuffed couches and a fire burning. In the corner there was a guitar. She Gasped, she never thought Snape could be musical. " Is that yours Sir?" she asked as she pointing to it.

"Yes Miss Granger, I play is there anything else you'd like to know?" he said half joking and half warning her to butt out of her personal life.

She just looked at him. He took that as her answer that she would not ask any more questions.

"Miss Granger do not get the impression that I do this for every student who asks me a question. I know that you are mature and that you will benefit above all by me showing you these things. So do not going around spreading it to all your little friends that they can just barge in here when ever they want and take my books or pester me."

" Yes sir, I understand."

"Alright, " he said as he walked over to the far wall and immediately took a book, as though he knew exactly were every book in his keep was. He turned and walked to her. " this Miss Granger will give you all the understanding you'll need...it explains the potion you were so interested in, in more detail then the other book. " he passed it too her. " Now you said that it will be for your N.E.W.T.S.?"

"Yes sir."Hermione replied

" Read the book many times and once you have known all that is with in it I shall want it back.." he said walking past her and to the door. He opened it and made a gesture for her to leave.

Hermione made for the door. She looked up to smile to the professor but he gave her a look that put that thought out of her mind She turned to say thank you but he slammed the door before she could turn the full way around.


End file.
